


Hurting you, hurting me

by TonyStark941



Series: Avengers Angst-Verse (ONE-SHOTS) [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, And he tried to kill stony, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute, Evil Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Whump, Tony-centric, but failed, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStark941/pseuds/TonyStark941
Summary: Loki returns to try and split up the Avengers by making Steve kill Tony. But will all go to plan?Basically a very mind-controlled Steve tries hurts Tony, but our favourite couple come back even stronger than ever.





	Hurting you, hurting me

“Holy shit. It’s freakin Loki!” Tony exclaimed, dodging some weird-looking alien thing as he looked up to the sky and saw the God of mischief waving around a sceptre, not too different from the one that had been used in the Chitauri invasion.

He heard Thor grumble over the comms. “Of course, it is my brother. Why didn’t I work it out sooner?” 

Tony dodged another alien. “Don’t worry, Point Break. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes.”

He saw Thor in the distance waving his hammer around as a big stream of lightening hit three dozen aliens approaching him. 

“Who is this Point Break you speak of, friend Stark?” Thor boomed, making Tony wince at the loudness. 

Tony was about to speak, when Clint shouted over the comm, “Widow down. I repeat Widow down. I’m going to take her to Dr Cho on the quinjet.” 

Tony was surprised- since when did Natasha ever get hurt in battle. As far as he was concerned, she was probably the least likely to go down. He hoped it wasn’t serious. 

“Okay. You take her, I’ll cover for you.” Steve said to Clint, who quickly agreed. 

“Will you guys be alright without us?” Clint asked, his voice strained, as if he himself was injured. 

There was a pause. 

Tony looked around and saw that the number of creepy alien things was thinning, so he told Clint to just go so they could handle it. 

There was a click as Clint’s comm clicked off. Tony suddenly realised that there were more aliens coming from the sides that he hadn’t seen before. 

“Spoke too quickly.” He said. “I have at least 100 on my left and right.”

“Be careful, Tones. I’m coming.” Steve said, his voice slightly worried. Tony loved his boyfriend- he was probably the sweetest, most caring guy that Tony had ever known. 

Tony tried to answer, when Thor suddenly cried out in obvious pain. “There are too many, my brothers! I fear for our lives, as it seems Loki’s army is not dwindling!” Thor screamed again. 

Tony paused in shooting the creatures. “Thor!” There was silence. “Thor!” Still no answer. 

At times like this, Tony really wished Bruce hadn’t gone over to wherever he went to and stayed with them. It would’ve been helpful to have a Hulk to fight with and a genius scientist to work with. 

A glint of metal caught his eye, and Tony turned to see Steve standing up tall, crushing the aliens advancing on him with his shield. 

Tony couldn’t help but swoon at the hotness of his boyfriend, before turning back, and blasting another couple with his repulsor beams. 

Loki had disappeared, but the two of them were too busy fighting side by side to notice. 

Eventually, the aliens were all dead on the ground, and there didn’t seem to be anyone else trying to fight them, so Tony and Steve had a quick, post-battle kiss, before looking down at the mess that the aliens had caused. 

“Have you heard from Thor?” Tony asked feeling concerned about the welfare of his friend. 

Steve shook his head, fear in his eyes. “Have you heard from Clint or Nat?” 

Tony shook his head in response. 

Loki suddenly fell from the sky and onto the ground in front of them, effectively ending their conversation. 

He straightened up, before breaking in a manic grin. 

“Hello…” he said, his voice smooth and silky. “You really are a lovely couple- aren’t you?” Loki said, looking between them with mischief in his eyes.

Tony took a subtle step back. “What do you want, Reindeer Games?” Tony asked, his voice sounding confident, even though he was far from it inside. 

“I want to kill you and your petty Avengers. I want to watch you writhe and scream whilst I stand over you.” He laughed crazily, before his expression went back into his creepy grin. “But I can’t do that, because of my brother.”

“Thor?” Steve asked. 

“Yes, Thor, you total dimwit! Who else would it be? As far as I’m concerned, I most definitely do not have any secret siblings!” Loki snapped. 

With the greasy hair, sallow skin, and ‘I hate everyone’ personality, Loki sometimes really did remind Tony of Severus Snape. 

There was an awkward pause. 

“Well, other than Hela, but she’s not important,” Loki said quickly. 

Tony tried not snigger at the disgruntled expression on Loki’s face, but Loki must have noticed, because he shot Tony a glare. 

“I have decided to break the Avengers apart for what you all did to me. You humiliated me, you disgraced me, you-”

“Okay…and?” Tony asked, trying to stop Loki’s evil villain spiel. He really didn’t have the patience to deal with it right now. 

Loki growled. “You. And you.” He pointed at Tony and Steve. “Are basically the glue that holds the team together. If one of you dies, the team is broken. If one of you, say, kills the other…well, then, the Avengers will be gone forever.”

What was he trying to say?

Loki smiled at them, and suddenly shot Steve with a powerful beam of purple energy before either of them could even react. 

Tony ran to Steve’s side, and saw him crumpled on the floor, his face deathly pale, his body still and unconscious. 

“You’ve killed him!” Tony screamed at Loki, desperately fumbling around for a pulse. 

He found nothing. 

“No! Steve, please!” he sobbed, his arms cradling Steve’s head. “Please, Steve. I don’t know what I’d do without you!” he cried. It felt like his whole world had come crashing down. 

In the distance, he heard someone laugh, but he was too absorbed in Steve to even notice Loki leaving them. 

There was twitch from Steve’s body, and Tony shot his head up, tears still streaming down his face as his boyfriend’s body twitched again. 

“Steve?” Tony watched in anticipation as Steve cracked open his eyes and looked around blankly, his eyes not even showing a hint of recognition as he saw Tony’s heartbroken face.

“Steve?” Tony said again, his voice cracking as he went back to hug his now-alive boyfriend. 

But before he could get his arms around Steve’s body, he was pushed away harshly, and he landed on the ground with a thud. There was a dent in his armour where Steve had pushed him away. 

It was then that Tony realised that Steve’s eyes were no longer the beautiful blue they always were, but a startling deep purple. 

Oh, shit. Loki must have mind-controlled Steve. 

Steve was advancing towards him now, his eyes full of hatred. A glare that Tony had seen aimed at the worst enemies now aimed at Tony. 

Tony backed away from him, but Steve kept following him, his eyes trained on every single movement Tony made, until he pounced, the two of them rolling about on the rubble, Steve throwing punches at Tony like he was a  
human punch bag. 

Blow after blow, Tony didn’t make a move, he didn’t flinch. 

In his mind, he knew that he wasn’t ever going to hurt Steve, that he was never going to defend himself against him. He couldn’t do that the sweet, innocent Steve that cried at puppy documentaries and buys whole stalls of thin mints from Girl Scouts so that they would have enough money for camping trips and new badges. 

In his mind, Tony knew that Steve was still there, buried deep down under all of the dark magic that Loki had thrown at them. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Tony croaked out, as Steve smashed his ribs in with the shield. 

He coughed up blood, and it stained the grey pavement next to him a coppery, crimson colour. 

Steve didn’t say anything. 

Tony tried to push Steve off him, but he was too strong, and suddenly there was a whack on his head and the whole world was all tinged with black and Tony felt like he couldn’t breathe, and all he could do was look at his lover  
with sad eyes and pray that this wasn’t how Tony Stark went out. 

Because Steve would never forgive himself. 

“Steve, I know you’re in there somewhere. If you can hear me, give me a sign.” Tony said softly. 

For a split second, Steve seemed to freeze, and when he looked at Tony, there was a flash of blue in his eyes. 

“Just focus on my voice, Steve. This isn’t you, Loki’s making you do this.” He whispered. 

Steve punched Tony again, making him cry out in pain. He bit his lip until he could taste blood. 

“Fight him, Steve. Fight Loki, not me. You can do this, I know you can.” Tony whispered, the pain in his body almost unbearable. 

Steve didn’t seem to change, and all that Tony could see was that he wasn’t beating Tony up as hard. 

Suddenly, Tony remembered the way that Natasha had hit Clint’s head to make him wake up from the min-controlling spell that Loki had put on him. 

His vision still slightly fuzzy, Tony blasted Steve away from him, and picked up a piece of rock from the ground next to him. 

Just as he expected, Steve came back to him, his fist raised in what looked like a killing punch, but Tony was ready. 

Bleeding out and concussed, Tony swung the rock as hard as he could straight at Steve’s head. He watched as Steve crumpled to the floor for the second time that day, a steady stream of blood trickling from the head wound  
Tony had juts given him. 

“I’m sorry, Steve…” he whispered groggily. 

And then everything went black. 

***

Tony woke up to an annoying beeping sound coming from next him. 

As well as the sound of someone snoring. 

Come to mention it, he also felt a heavy, warm weight over his legs, that seemed to move as if it was alive. 

Tony opened his eyes, blinking at the bright light of the room, and looked around, realising he was in a hospital room. It was empty, except from the numerous bouquets that had been placed around the room. 

Someone snored softly, and Tony looked around to see Steve sleeping, sitting on a chair next to the bed with his head resting on Tony’s lap. 

Tony ran his fingers through Steve’s hair, and saw that Steve didn’t look very good. He had a bit of stubble growing on his chin and his skin was a pale colour with dark eyebags under his eyes. 

Steve mumbled something in his sleep, and he suddenly sat bolt upright, his breath short and shallow as if he had just sprinted a mile. 

“Tony!” he gasped, sweat beading on his forehead, eyes darting around furiously. 

“Steve…” Tony said softly. “It’s okay. I’m here.” 

Steve looked at Tony, and unreadable expression on his face, before he collapsed, sobbing into Tony’s chest. “I hurt you!” He cried. “I don’t remember anything, but I saw the footage all over the news. I saw you all broken and  
bleeding and me punch-” his voice cracked, and the only sound in the room was the loud sobs of Steve. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m alright. It wasn’t you, it was Loki. Shhhhhh,” Tony soothed, holding Steve’s hand. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry,” Steve repeated over and over again, his eyes avoiding Tony’s. “I-I made a promise to myself when we first got together.” He hiccupped. “I promised that I would never hurt you and look at what I’ve  
done to you.” 

Tony looked at the sobbing mess of his boyfriend, scared to see the mighty Captain America like this, but he knew that this was not Captain America. 

No. This was Steven Grant Rogers, the scrawny little boy that stood up to bullies and never backed down from a fight. This person in front of him was human. 

“Steve. It’s okay. It wasn’t you. That person wasn’t you, it was Loki trying to mess with our minds.” His boyfriend nodded, but still wouldn’t make eye contact. “Steve. Steve.” He said. “Look at me.” Steve wouldn’t look at  
him. “Steven Grant Rogers. Look. At. Me.”

Finally, Steve looked at Tony. 

“I don’t blame you. At all. Just understand that it wasn’t you, but Loki. Loki. Okay?” Steve nodded, wiping his face with his hands. 

Tony suddenly remembered the others. “What happened to Nat and Thor?” he asked, worried about them. 

“Your seriously worrying about them? Have you looked in the mirror at what I’ve done to you?” Steve asked, his voice quiet. 

Tony tilted Steve’s head up and gave him a kiss. “I don’t hate you. It wasn’t you.” He whispered. “I love you, okay? And I will always love you.”

Steve climbed under the blankets. “Thank you, Tony.” He said. 

“So, what happened to Nat and Thor?” Tony asked again. 

Steve chuckled, though it still sounded sad. “They’re fine. It wasn’t Thor screaming, it was a civilian that Thor was trying to rescue. He’s fine, he just had to take the guy to the hospital.”

“Oh. And Nat? And Clint?” Tony didn’t forget the way Clint sounded like he had been hurt. 

“Natasha is fine, she just has a broken ankle which Dr Cho managed to heal pretty quickly. And Clint got some minor burns on his archer’s hand, so he’s effectively off duty for a while with Natasha, but they’re both fine.” Steve  
explained. 

Tony felt relief blossom in his heart.

Tony suddenly felt something sharp press against him, and he reached around, trying to pull it out. It appeared to be in Steve’s jacket pocket, and he pulled it out. 

“Holy shit on a sandwich.” Tony said, shocked. 

In his hand was a ring box. 

Steve looked sheepish as he glanced at the box. “Sorry about that. I was going to propose to you before, but ever since Loki happened I wasn’t so sure that you would want t-”

“Yes! Fuck yes!” Tony shouted, opening the box to reveal a beautiful gold ring with a blue gemstone on it. 

Steve looked flabbergasted. “Y-yes? You want to marry me?” 

“What did I just say? Yes, Steven Grant Rogers. Of course I want to fucking marry you?” Tony exclaimed, his heart racing with happiness.

Steve went bright red. “But I hurt you. I know you said it’s not my fault, but-”

Tony interrupted him quickly. “Just stick the ring on my finger, Steve.” He said. 

Steve slid the ring on his finger, and they watched how it sparkled in the sunlight. “I love you, Tony.” Steve whispered. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
